Finally the Stupid Darned Finale is here
by Sleepy Kokallie
Summary: Where is my life... I made the Finale. Are you proud of me? Of course not. This is the last of the Drunk On Orange Juice series


**(A/N) Oh yeah, this is the finale… Get your lotion- I mean your orange juice. Also some references from random memes or some sheet of paper. Hahaha I'm evil I'm gonna cross the line over kissing so that means I'm gonna have Egg Wizard and Drunk Spider make ou- I mean carefully lock themselves in the closet. So yeet.**

 **Johnny Johnny yes papa drinking orange juice yes I am papa yes I am… I'm making a Drunk Spider and an Egg Wizard kiss-**

* * *

Magolor wakes up.

"Oh right I locked us in the closet again last night," Magolor mumbled looking at Taranza snoring next to him.

Magolor goes up to the door and tries to unlock it.

"Crap I can't reach," Magolor looked at the rope attached to his collar.

"Oh wait I have floating hands," Magolor reached the handle.

Magolor turned the door handle.

Then he slams the door open.

"SHUT UP," Taranza muttered in his sleep.

Magolor blinked, "SSSHHH WE GOTTA BE QUIET SO WE CAN GET AWAY FROM THE FREAKING DRUNK SPIDER."

Taranza mumbled and started snoring again, drool dripping down from his face.

Magolor all of a sudden didn't want to leave.

Sure he loves Marx and sheet but Taranza was literally helpless and drunk as heck.

Magolor looked at the rope knotted onto his collar.

He sighed and glanced back at Taranza.

Magolor closes the door and silently sat next to Taranza.

Taranza was still snoring.

Magolor sighs and leans closer to him.

He literally has no choice but to stay here.

Or else he has to choose the easiest way which is to cut off the rope and leave this drunk sheet of paper alone.

Taranza lifted three of his hands and embraced Magolor.

Magolor blushes like mad.

Taranza opens his eyes, "Oh hey _hic_ Maggie my sweet."

"H-h-hi..." Magolor stuttered as he pulled his hood down to hide his embarrassment.

Taranza hiccuped, "M-mew."

Magolor questioned, "Dude, you're a spider, not a freaking cat."

Taranza hugs him closer, "Meow meow~."

"Taranza," Magolor's face was 1 inch away from Taranza's.

"Mew," Taranza licks his face.

"T-Taranza," Magolor felt Taranza hugging him even tighter.

Taranza nuzzled his face next to Magolor's while purring like mad.

Magolor instantly questions life for the entire time Taranza licks his face.

Then Taranza was like screw licking you I'm gonna fridge you.

Taranza tugs on Magolor's collar, "Ey, lemme-"

Magolor ends up blushing so hard that it hurt, "NO THANKS..."

Taranza brushes a hand on his face, "Please?"

"No Taranza, gO fInD mArxY," Magolor said bitterly.

"I got you blue," Taranza held up a blue stick.

"Taranza, your horns are small, I am leaving," Magolor got up and started to undo the knot.

"No wait, Maggie. Lemme sma-" Taranza hiccuped.

"NO," Magolor yanked at the rope.

Taranza was pulling at his cape, "Maggie _hic_ sweet..."

"Taranza..." Magolor was trying to untie the rope while shoving Taranza down.

Then Taranza just yanks his cape and collar, "You mine again."

"T-Taranza ah~," Magolor squealed.

"Taranza... stop being drunk," Magolor tugged the rope hastily.

Taranza ignores him even though he's like next to him and he can obviously clearly hear him and snuggles closer.

Magolor had an urge to let go of the rope but he just hugged it like it was gonna save him.

"You know, I really would love to see the look on Marx's face if he sees you like this," Taranza breathed next to his face.

Magolor whimpered and started crying cause he needs an excuse to get out of this place or the **_author_** _loves_ having every character cry at some point in time.

Taranza pushed him up against the wall.

Magolor earns an achievement called 'Crippling Depression'.

Magolor fluttered his ears up and down, "S-stop, you're gonna make the **_author_** have to write more d-d-details..."

"Sshh, I don't care about the **_author_ **writing more details... just as long as I _hic_ have you," Taranza shushed Magolor.

Magolor wasn't so sure, "This isn't gonna be a crappy fanfic though and _**they**_ want it to be crappy."

"F-Fine!" Taranza kisses/licks Magolor's face and slightly pulls away.

"Taranza..." Magolor sighed.

Taranza finally pulls away and sulks.

"Ugh, get yourself together..." Magolor finally got the rope unknotted.

Then Taranza pulls his cape; twirls him around and then straight up kisses him.

Magolor widened his eyes and blushed even harder.

Taranza withdraws licking his fangs, "Maggie... don't you want to stay h-here?"

Magolor takes an hour to think.

"Not when y-you do this to me and have the ** _author_ **write more details about this relationship," Magolor finally freaking answers.

"But," Taranza started.

" _SCREW YOU_ ," Magolor teleports to some random place.

* * *

"Galacta..." Marx wailed.

Galacta breaks the window and flies out, "LATER-"

Marx starts crying.

"W-why..." Marx muttered.

" ** _OOF_** ," Magolor lands in Marx's wings.

"Maggie?!" Marx blinks away his tears.

"Yes, I still love you," Magolor groaned.

This one sentence made Marx so happy he has a heart attack.

Then he resurrects, "Ey, wanna go lock ourselves in the closet and fridge each other?"

Magolor screams in Halacandran.

 **The freaking End now go enjoy life.**


End file.
